


Inside and Out

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Sex, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: They're so close now that the bond is just as strong as their love for each other. So when Shiro and Keith are apart, they really feel the distance. And when they come back together, all is right with the world.





	Inside and Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a wonderful nsfw prompt sent to my tumblr. "emotional reunion sheith with keith riding shiro" and it was supposed to be after a near death experience, but it ended up a little softer. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

For obvious reasons, Keith never likes it when they have to function separately on missions. It’s a simple fact of their lives in this war that even though they fight together as one, the paladins also have their own strengths to be utilized in non-combat situations. it’s better than constant fighting, but the distance between himself and Shiro always makes him anxious. They spend down time on their personal comms, talking until one of them dozes off. They talk about the alien life they’ve encountered, weird food they’ve eaten and count down the time until they’re back together in the Castle of Lions. Once upon a time, Keith would have chided himself for being too dependent on another person, too set in his loner ways to admit that his bond with Shiro gets deeper the longer they’re out in space. The presence, the sensation that is Shiro, has taken up root against his spine, just under his ribcage, like a hearth fire in his belly that spreads its warmth to places in himself Keith hadn’t realized were cold until they were no longer. He eagerly counts the days.

Upon his return, his eyes seek out Shiro until he’s dragged off to debrief the princess. He’s quick, concise, feeling that warmth starting to become a flame. He can’t explain how he knows when Shiro’s docked the black lion in her bay, but oh does he know. He sits on his bed and closes his eyes, reaching out. Red hums her confirmation that they’re home, and he can barely keep still. Patience yields focus. He can practically taste Shiro’s matching anticipation on his tongue the closer he gets. His heart is beating its way up his throat. Shiro lets himself into Keith’s room and neither of them remember closing the distance, but they’re in each other’s arms and it’s everything Keith needs. Everything they both need while their mouths come together. Beyond Shiro, beyond them both, there’s a trill of approval from all the other bonds, a soft splash of yellow, green and blue, a taste of love.

Clothing falls to the floor as they stumble and trip over each other on the way to the bed.

“Shiro.” It’s all Keith has to say before Shiro tumbles to the bed, laying back and pulling Keith on top of him.

Both of them reach for the compartment above the pillows. Shiro is a moment faster, eager and Keith groans at a hunger that is both his and not filling him up. He knows what to do, reaching to take the bottle from Shiro’s hand and making a mess when he gets it open. Slick, musky smelling oil drips onto Shiro’s stomach and thighs. He’s so hard already. Keith’s mouth waters, but he swallows and stays focused.

“K-Keith!”

Shiro’s body jerks up, his spine arching as Keith gets his hand tight around his cock. He’s not gentle, he doesn’t have to be. Keith works him until he’s twisting on the bed, sheets grasped in his fingers, and he’s begging–begging for Keith. That’s just what Keith wants to hear. He only has it in him to tease just a little bit longer, but the heat inside him is the blaze of fire and sky, every inch, every nerve, every part of their connection lit up like a night sky burning with stars.

“Here we go, babe. I’ve gotcha.”

Keith straddles him, reaching back so that he gets it right on the first try, because god does he need it. Shiro needs it. He sinks down, Shiro fills him right up, bending Keith over him while they make incomprehensible noises.

Shiro’s hands go right to Keith’s hips and he holds on tight, sure to leave marks on Keith’s pale skin. They both love that and Keith loves when Shiro lays his fingertips over them later when they’re spent and breathless. Just like Shiro loves when Keith caresses or kisses over the bite marks that have been left behind in his shoulders and on his collarbones. Oh yes, there are Keith’s teeth latched onto his skin now, suckling and working his tongue over reddening flesh while he rocks up and down. Shiro’s head goes back, and he lets himself drown in the feel of Keith riding him, marking him, it’s so damn good. Everything around them seems to burn away, leaving nothing but this raw feeling of taking and giving, claiming from the inside out.

Keith pulls back from Shiro’s shoulder, his lips swollen and red like the mark he’s left behind, and he kisses Shiro soundly. They’re both breathless, riding on a quick climax, neither of them having any sort of care to draw it out. Maybe later, when they can’t sleep for that trill of excitement still humming at their cores, Shiro will roll his weight on top of Keith and take him again. Maybe he’ll drive Keith crazy with slow thrusts and deep pushes into him, gathering him up in his arms and undoing him. Teaching him patience. But now? Neither of them has that to spare, Shiro bucking up under Keith, jarring sweet, gutteral sounds from his throat until Keith is growling a threat that it’s gonna happen, he’s gonna mark Shiro’s skin while Shiro fills him up and it’s everything.

They’re both messy and sweaty when it’s over, but they tangle up tightly and kiss for several minutes after the climax has passed. The blaze settles back down into a glow, the two of them content, their bond stronger for their reunion. Keith tucks up under Shiro’s skin, and for the first time in days, he falls quickly into sleep, knowing when the wakes, Shiro will be right there with him. And that’s all he ever wanted in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about Sheith and Voltron on my [tumblr](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com)!


End file.
